<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, Let the Devil In (Discontinued) by ExhoLox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556651">Please, Let the Devil In (Discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox'>ExhoLox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP but add some Gods in the mix (Discontinued) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Gen, Mentions of War, Mild Angst, Rationalization of bad behaviour, follows events of dreamsmp canon with some changes, very very minor character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doesn’t hate the Gods. He tells himself he’s not even mad about what happened. They’re Gods, of course they’re not understanding how to properly punish him. Besides it was a proper punishment. He tried to hurt War for Heaven’s sake! He deserved worse but they decided to be merciful."<br/>---<br/>Dream wants chaos. He needs it to survive. But why is this? Why does chaos act as the blood in his veins? Why is it the only thing keeping him together in the end? Why must he bring destruction and death everyone he goes? Perhaps that question and more may have an explanation.<br/>---<br/>Gods AU for the DreamSMP. This first few chapters of this fic and the oneshots (which you should probably read before this ) before it are all worldbuilding but after that the events of dreamsmp canon will play (with some major changes).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP but add some Gods in the mix (Discontinued) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If It's True What They Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day after The Incident is mostly quiet. It sets Dream on edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stays in his room most of the day, occasionally venturing out of his safe haven to fetch a book or two when he gets bored, but otherwise he’s nearly invisible. He both hates and loves it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t hate the Gods. He tells himself he’s not even mad about what happened. They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course they’re not understanding how to properly punish him. Besides it was a proper punishment. He tried to hurt War for Heaven’s sake! He deserved worse but they decided to be merciful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Deep down he knows it’s bullshit. One of them is the God of Wisdom for Heaven's sake they </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what they were doing they just didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’re his family and they're supposed to care for him not hit him so hard he dies and has to respawn.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just has to learn how to deal with it. It’s not like he has anywhere else to go anyway. He doesn’t know if the man he stayed with when he visited Earth is dead or not and even if he was alive it’s not like Dream deserved to stay with him. He caused a war on Earth so severe that the Gods had to get involved, he couldn’t just waltz back like nothing ever happened. Like Wisdom said, Earth shouldn’t have to deal with a monster like him. Pushing that upon them would be cruel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(“It’s not,” Something inside of him whispers, “You’re not cruel for wanting to be loved-” He squashes the thought as quickly as he came. Thoughts like those lead to problems.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’ll just stay here in his room where his parents can keep an eye on him. Where they have complete control over him and are free to do whatever they want to him. Which is fine, it’s fine, he’s fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s bridging the gap between conscious and sleep when he hears the yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His family is screaming at each other and some new voices. He’s never heard them before but they sound dark. The Heavens shake a bit whenever they speak. They tremble when they yell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything in him screams at him to ignore it and go back to sleep so he does. The yelling doesn’t stop though, in fact it gets even louder. Well if he’s not getting any sleep because of whatever spat is going on he might as well find out what’s so important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s pretty easy for the Gods not to notice him as he watches from behind a pillar at the argument going on. His parents are yelling to some people- No. Gods? Dressed in flowing cloth of red and doning pig skulls. They carry weapons of netherite with fancy gold detailing and something about the pig skull seems familiar. Like a certain quiet fighter he knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the pig mask Gods, the one in the middle with long flowing red hair, steps up before Companionship, “You didn’t even ask them if they wanted to accept being your champions. You just scooped those poor boys, one of them already belonging to us, and decided to get them involved in this war. How foolish of you, giving those boys those powers! And don’t even get me started with that child you kidnapped!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Companionship looks disgusted, “Kidnapped? He was a gift to us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one to long hair’s right, one with hot pink flames for hair, laughs, “Forcing Erona to give up her firstborn son? Yes, that’s totally a gift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wisdom shook his head, “We did not force her to give up her son. We did what was best for him. If we let him stay with her you all know he would have been killed alongside her. We couldn’t allow the Enderdragon’s legacy to end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flame hair cackled, “Would your God think the same? He sent the ancient champions himself to kill Erona and end her bloodline. If Lord Mianite found out you meddled in it he’d kill all of you in a snap!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wisdom’s head tilted down, “Our Lord is understanding,” He sneered, “Unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The God to long one’s hair face hardened, or at least that’s what Dream thought they did. They wore a cloth over their eyes and reading them was hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked God’s voice was a deep rumble, “Your Lord is anything but understanding. Everyone in this room knows that if Lord Mianite finds out about his existence he’ll be smited without warning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>War quirked an eyebrow, “Just like how if Dianite found about that little demi-god wandering around he wouldn’t be understanding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flames laughed again, “Our Lord wouldn’t care at all. Unlike yours, Lord Dianite accepts bastard children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another shouting match occurred and when War raised his fists he took it as cue to leave. He knew what those fists could do and didn’t want to relive the experience. Besides, he had some things to process and questions that needed to be answered. First of all being…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> those people and why were they saying he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapped</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade always knew his life was odd. The oddities just became more apparent when he and Wilbur started living with a man named Phil and his son Tommy. His father was confirmed to be one of the casualties of the war and Philza was the closest thing he had to family now. Truth be told, he didn’t know that man all that well, but he was the only one who would shelter him and Wilbur so it would have to do. As for the Schlatt kid all Techno got from him was that he had a place to stay which was...vague to say the least. But hey, it was one less person to worry about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first month was full of grieving, relief, and confusion. The Gods were hosting some sort of ceremony for him, Wilbur, and Schlatt where they would become ‘Champions’ of the Gods. Truth be told he didn’t even know what that entailed. The Gods just decided to pick all three of them up one day to fight for them and now they’re being called champions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sure didn’t feel like a champion, whether that was the grief or just his attitude was up in the air. It just felt odd. The Gods never talked of the suffering and struggles people would face after the war, they just talked of ending the war. The Gods in general seemed to be apathetic. He wondered how Dream lived with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno huffed, that Dream kid was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Something about him felt off, but no one else mentioned it. But how could they not notice it? He knew Dream was a God so he chalked it up to that at first, but something about him to Techno was just wrong but right at the same time. Like he was in the presence of something with much more depth than he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because while Dream was a dangerous and seemingly cutthroat kid, he was also so fragile. When they sparred he fought like he was proving a point to someone. Like every fight developed who he was. Techno shook the thought away. His head was hurting from all this psycho-analyzing. But still, he couldn’t help but wonder what was happening in the world above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fun to think about, what kind of lives did the Gods live while away from mortal eyes?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How the World Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah this chapter was a p a i n to write. also the 16th huh! that's was a ride. Anyways here's dream suffering again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream’s head felt like it was full of cotton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging by the fact there was no more shouting he guessed those Gods that showed up were gone, but their presence wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hummed and Dream could feel the disorder the God’s felt. What he heard of their fight was clearly stirring up emotions inside of them. But they weren’t the only ones who were shaken up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it really him they were talking about? The Gods had never mentioned this Erona person before and as far as he knew the EnderDragon was just some myth humans made up to tell in story books. Besides, they were probably nether Gods. Their appearances couldn’t make it any clearer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled over in his bed. They were lying. Sure, his parents could be a bit harsh and a bit scary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Sometimes he would wake up in the dead of the night screaming for War not to hurt him. He would get an angry knock at his door in response. He still woke up in the night but he learned not to scream.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they wouldn’t kidnap him! What would be the point of that anyway? Besides it looked like they had their own problems to deal with. A demi-god just running around Earth? How irresponsible of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Dream envied the lucky demi-god. They got to run around Earth without fear of causing chaos and ruining the lives of everyone they knew. They didn’t have to deal with feeling like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>failure.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream buried his head in his pillow. They were lying. All of them. They were nothing but irresponsible parents trying to make his family look bad. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Dream knew he was lying to himself, but what was the harm in playing pretend?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gods would crown their champions in three days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt a familiar buzz rise in his chest. The Gods had started to pay more attention to their little mortal champions and it bothered him. It wasn’t because of jealousy, far from it, it was because he knew what the Gods were doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They told him they weren’t replacing him but they all knew he wasn’t stupid. They doted on them, they were going to train them, they were going to train them like they were their own sons. It wouldn’t have bothered him so much if they hadn’t stopped paying attention to him. Dream didn’t mind them playing with their new toys, he just wished they didn’t decide to give him silent treatment while they did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled around in his bed and huffed. The entire situation made his head hurt. He wanted the Gods to love him and him only, but he also knew he didn’t deserve any of it. But he also knew he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserve their love. Even if what those Nether Gods said was true about him being kidnapped he was still their </span>
  <em>
    <span>son. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They loved and loved him for years, but now he was losing that. If he didn’t have their love then what else would he have?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream watched as Wisdom studied in his library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The God had always spent a lot of his time in the library, but after the talk with the Nether Gods he had spent the time he wasn’t preparing for the ceremony in the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(“He could have been spending that time with you,” his mind whispered, “But no, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wasting his time on useless books that can’t give him the love you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wisdom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The God didn’t look up from his book, “Dream. Is there something you need? You’ve been standing at the entrance of the library for quite a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He struggled with his words for a moment before gathering himself, “Do you still love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The God looked up from his book but didn’t make eye contact with Dream, “Why do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean,” Dream took a breath, “It’s just that with everything that’s happened recently I’ve just been thinking about some things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The God hummed, “Dream, if we didn’t love you do you really think you would still be here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wisdom finally made eye contact with him, “Little Godling we put into too much effort into getting you here just to give you up now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt something sink inside his chest, “What do you mean you put in too much work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wisdom stood up from his desk and started to walk out of the library, “Follow me little Godling, I have sometimes to show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Dream asked as he followed the God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earth was a complicated mess of things. Dream learned this very well when he visited it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disturbances and chaos seemed to exist in every little detail of the place. The sights and sounds clashed with each other but lived in harmony at the same time. It was a beautiful contradiction of itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the temples that worshipped the Gods were anything but that. In the temples order existed and the stifling feeling of calm and quiet would engulf Dream. It made sense. The temples were meant to be still and peaceful but being in them made him feel like there was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The catacombs under the temples were completely different. As Wisdom and Dream walked through them together he could feel a hum in the air. It wasn’t coming from him or Wisdom, but it felt divine. The libraries in the catacomb were strong with the humming but he felt like there was something else there as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely they made their way through the catacombs. Despite the godly energy around them the catacombs were painfully boring to be in. It was all stone bricks and stone staircases. Occasionally they would pass by a library but even they looked drab and dull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all that changed when Wisdom finally paused in front of a room. He gestured for Dream to inside and he followed. There was a staircase leading up to some kind of circular frame. There were what appeared to be slots made to contain something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t born a mortal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream snapped back to Wisdom, “What do you mean-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wisdom hushed him, “Quiet. If I’m going to explain this I’m going to make it quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The God joined him in standing next to the strange frame with unease, “We know how the Gods are made. Lord Dianate and Lord Mianite decided to bring forth life that would be able to control their respective domains. Lord Mianite brought forth us and Lord Dianite brought forth the dreadful Nether Gods: Blood, Death, and Greed. But I’ll be the first to admit, no matter how dreadful they may be they’ll never compare to Lady Ianite’s kin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Ianite?” Dream tilted his head, “Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wisdom gestured to the portal, “The ruler of the end. This right here is one the last remaining portals to her realm after Lord Mianite and Dianite destroyed most of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream observed the portal. He realized now where the hum was coming from, “Why would they destroy most of her portals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she and her kin were dangerous, Dream,” Wisdom went quiet for a moment, “The kin lady Ianite had was supposed to bring Peace, but she did anything but that. Her name was Erona. Before her humans were free to explore the End, but she decided to change that. She thought humanity would use the resources of the end to cause wars and bring destruction. “She transformed herself into a beast. Any human that tried to fight her wouldn’t stand a chance. She was mad, and worse yet she had a child. She had you in her grasp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt Wisdom set his hands on his shoulders, “We didn’t want to find out because we didn’t want you to end up like her. Dream you’re already Chaos! With a legacy like this who knows what you’ll do if we don’t keep you under control?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt tears run down his face, “B-But I’m not- You didn’t have the right-” What was he supposed to say. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapped </span>
  </em>
  <span>but for his good? “That doesn’t give you an excuse to keep this away from me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pushed the God away from him, “You’re treating me like a monster just because of who my mom is? What’s wrong with you! Don’t you realize that I’m not her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No j-just leave me alone!” Dream grasped his head as he sunk to his knees, “You lied to me! You all lied to me! And apparently I’m a risk because my mom was a bad person! Why didn’t you tell me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wisdom walked closer to him, “Dream calm down-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Dream screeched. He felt tired but he felt like everything inside of him was screaming. The stupid </span>
  <b>
    <em>mask </em>
  </b>
  <span>was making it hard to breathe and he wouldn’t have to wear the damn thing if they had just </span>
  <b>
    <em>told him if his mom hadn’t done what she did why did she do this to him-</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world went dark.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated! I love your feedback :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Wind Blows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur and Techno are acting strange to say the least. Dream takes a walk through a forest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur thought of himself as an ordinary boy. </p><p> </p><p>He was born like all the other wood nymphs. Out of the grass, the flowers, and the vines that decorated the Earth. He walked around and travelled the woods, sang sounds to anyone who would listen, and led a relatively peaceful life.</p><p> </p><p>So the sudden change of now having an entire family was stressful to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>Phil was nice. He took in Techno and him without any protest and apparently this Tommy kid as well. He helped make their rooms nice with what he had and gave them all they needed. But Wilbur could tell Phil was struggling. Not only did he have to take care of three new kids, but two of them were supposed to become Champions of literal <em> Gods.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He saw how late at night Phil would venture off into the woods. In the morning he would come back with all types of items to sacrifice to the Gods.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you really need to do all of that? The Gods like us don’t they?” Wilbur asked once. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phil smiled and set down the assortment of flowers he had gathered, “The Gods may like you, but that doesn’t mean their opinion won’t change in the future. These offerings will hopefully keep their favor. Got it?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sure.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, Wilbur didn’t really want to be in God's favor. He didn’t do anything to become a Champion and he certainly didn’t do anything to become the Champion of <em> Companionship. </em>He understood why the God of Wisdom chose Techno as his Champion, but the choice of who Wilbur would embody didn’t make any sense. Living alone for most of his life didn’t exactly make him the most sociable person.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Techno had laughed at him when Wilbur told him, “Are you serious? You got chosen to be a Champion and you’re complaining?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s not that I was chosen. It was the fact that the Gods chose the nomad to be the one who embodies comradeship. It doesn’t make any sense.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Techno rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say man, but remember, the Gods know more than we do.” </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Wilbur was having a very nice nap when he heard Techno screaming. All the residents of the house went to check on the boy who was screaming his head with his <em> eyes glowing bright blue. </em> Phil tried to see what was wrong with him but then Wilbur decided to join Techno in the fun as well.</p><p> </p><p>Phil and Tommy watched as Wilbur collapsed to the ground and then his eyes shone with a bright gold. He screamed and was convulsing on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Phil looked up and cursed the sky. He really hated the Gods sometimes.</p><p>---</p><p>The rush to the town’s medical center was difficult to say the least. The wagon ride consisted of Phil desperately trying to make his horses go faster and Tommy trying to make sure the two boys didn’t <em> die </em> from whatever was happening to them on the way there. The screaming still hadn’t stopped, but it didn’t seem like they were in any type of physical pain. </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like forever they made it to the medical center only to see a crowd of people gathering there. Everyone turned to Phil’s carriage as they heard the screams of the boys. </p><p> </p><p>Phil scooped the boys up carefully, “Please let us through! They just started screaming out of nowhere and their eyes are glowing and-”</p><p> </p><p>A woman wearing a purple and black cloak approached him, “Calm down sir. I and the other seers are here to handle the problem,” She gestured to the crowd who Phil could now see were dressed in similar black and purple attire, “The other boy, Schlatt, was brought in by his family around ten minutes ago. We believe it has something to do with the Gods.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Gods? Why would the Gods be doing something like this? What exactly are they doing?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman shushed him, “Someone will answer your questions once we get the boys inside. Right now we have work to do,” She signaled for two seers to come over to her, “We’ll be taking them inside to tend to them, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded as he hesitantly let the boys into their care. They were still screaming and it made his heart <em> ache </em>. Tommy jumped off the carriage and approached him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they going to be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Phil scooped the boy up and held him tight, “I don’t know Tommy. I don’t know.”</p><p>---</p><p>A seer brought them into the waiting room, “I understand you have some concerns?”</p><p> </p><p>Phil huffed, “Concerns? That’s putting it lightly.”</p><p> </p><p>The seer smiled sadly, “I understand how you feel sir, but I promise that we know what we’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well can you tell us what you’re doing?” Tommy asked. He was tired, he could still hear his friends screaming bloody murder from upstairs, and it was way too late for all of this.</p><p> </p><p>The seer sat them down at some lounge chairs, “They’re receiving messages from the Gods. As people who have a close relationship with divinity they have the power to communicate with the Gods directly. Right now they’re actually conveying the Gods’ message to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil raised an eyebrow, “I don’t see how screaming like a banshee is supposed to be some divine message.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because it’s from the Gods,” the seer tried to explain, “When the Gods communicate with us it sounds like either complete gibberish or screaming. It’s one of our jobs as seers to ‘purify’ the message and make out what they’re trying to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“So they’re not in any pain?”</p><p> </p><p>The seer shook their head, “None at all. The boys will be completely fine. They might have a headache or feel a bit nauseous but that’s expected. The first time communicating with the Gods isn’t easy. After awhile they should be able to communicate without the whole screaming business.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil felt the relief flood him, “Well’s that good. How long’s the ritual going to last fow?”</p><p> </p><p>The seer grimaced, “We don’t know. Deciphering the God’s messages is a long process. I see us being here for at least a night, maybe before dawn if we’re lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil sighed, “Well that’s that. I’ll be taking my son home with me for tonight. I’ll check back in the morning for any updates.”</p><p> </p><p>The seer smiled, “We’ll be waiting for you.”</p><p>---</p><p>When Dream woke up he was still in the catacombs only to find himself only. He looked around for the other God but he didn’t see Wisdom anywhere in sight. Had he really went and abandoned him? After all of that?</p><p> </p><p>He huffed as he picked himself off of the floor. He couldn’t believe it. After dropping that on him Wisdom just decided to leave him there? He shook his head, he...loved parents but they could be <em> really </em>stupid sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>He made his way up to the temple grounds. When he finally got there he noticed some familiar woods. Faint blood stains and burn marks litter the forest floor, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity and comfort that rose within him. He felt like there was a memory right in front of him, but he just couldn’t grasp it.</p><p> </p><p>He waved off the feeling, whatever it was could wait. He didn’t need to go back to the Heavens right this second and to be honest he didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>The trees around him were tall and thick. Surprisingly, the darkness that flooded the forest didn’t make any intimidating. If anything it made it more comforting. Like he was in his own pocket of the universe without a care in the world. The God may have enjoyed the little chaos he could get, but the peacefulness was nice, too. It wasn’t like the peacefulness in the temples, where everything felt so sterile and empty. He supposed it was the fact that he was in the wilderness where things could be calm but could change any moment. Wild animals and the feeling of never being <em> truly </em> could calm or frighten you depending on the situation.</p><p> </p><p>But despite the possibility of danger, Dream has a feeling that everything would be okay. As he walked through the woods the familiarity wouldn’t leave them. Something was here and it was important. Something that reminded him of hunting, of warm tea, of poring over books and listening to someone talk for hours on end, and of a pair of wings surrounding him when he felt particularly overwhelmed with the world.</p><p> </p><p>Dream realized the familiar path he was on and he smiled as he made his way towards the little cottage. A place that he now realized was probably the only home he really had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the slow updates. I wrote like 99% of this earlier this week but then proceeded to forget about it. Will try to finish writing and edit the next chapter probably by sunday. (hopefully)<br/>Comments are appreciated! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. not a chapter/important news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yo i have stuff to say and its important</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey so this fic is gonna be a indefinite hiatus. i have the plot planned out but honestly writing for this fic has been putting me in a slump. im still gonna be writing for the dreamsmp (currently writing a 10k eretbrine fic) but this fic's gonna be on hold. i still have plans to continue this but this fic's gonna be on the backburner for the time being. i hope you all understand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>